Common Calendar
Learn the common calendar of days, months, and seasons, that persists in Elmfax and her sister contient Agysus. Days of the Week There are seven days of the week on the continents of Elmfax & Agysus, except during the month of Respite & month of Repentance. Ingvar: Work Day Ingvar is the start of the working week, the day most workers complain too. Wiccvar: Work Day Wiccvar is the second working day of the week. Kanlvar: Work Day Kanlvar is the third working day of the week. Lukjusvar: Work Day Lukjusvar is the fourth working day of the week. Teglvar: Work Day Teglvar is the fifth working day of the week. Harelvur: Rest Day Harelvur is the sixth day of the week and also the first day of the weekend. Fyskvur: Rest Day Fyskvur is the seventh day of the week and also the second day of the weekend. Resigvor: Rest Day Resigvor is the eighth day of the week and third day of the weekend, but it is only tacked onto the calendar during the months of Respite and Repentance. Its history is attributed to Alnil (see Alnilism) who's followers believed in devoting one day for two months of the year to reflecting upon their actions - many began to take a liking to the 'holiday' for it meant a break from work, even though most who observe Resigvor are not Alnilistic, but on this day it is expected of every capable man and woman on Elmfax to take heed of their actions and devote their day to prayer and reconsideration of their actions over the course of the past year. Months of the Year There are twelve months within a normal year in the Runebrire universe. Frostbirth: The first month of the year. During this time of the year many nations experience heavy snowfall, and it is because of this it is referred to as Frostbirth. Ice spells increase in potency during this month. Sun’s Ire: The second month of the year. During this time of year, the sun is strangely in its most powerful state, the great amounts of snow on the ground only suit to intensify the sun’s light during daylight hours. Many mages take advantage of Sun’s Ire because during this time of year daylight persists for nearly 20 hours of the day; this means more time for experimentation and an increase in potency for fire spells. Frostdeath: The third month of the year. During this time of the year the heavy blankets of snow in many places begin to recede. Many cities gain much of their water to store from the month of Frostdeath. Sky’s Awakening: The fourth month of the year. Color begins to return to the plant life at this point in time and vegetation begins to regrow from the cold embrace of frost. Restoration magics are strongest during Sky’s Awakening. Cloudfall: The fifth month of the year. Plentiful rain accounts for the name of Cloudfall, enriching the land for great growth and seeding in the months to follow. Seedbloom: The sixth month of the year. The time of the year when the air is the warmest, so the farmers plant their crops and saplings now in the fertile, rich soil. Sky’s Embrace: The seventh month of the year. The air is crisp and moist with the fading summer’s heat, the crops grow tall and the fruit bountiful in this pleasurable time of year. Month of Respite: The eighth month of the year. During this month the people of Elmfax will take rest on Resigvor in reverence of their honored dead. Month of Repentance: The ninth month of the year. During this month the people of Elmfax will take heed on Resigvor in reverence of the mutual leaders and neighbors. Sky’s Disdain: The tenth month of the year. During this month the sky ceases to provide rain, many farmers water their fields with stored water at this point or if they are growing grains they let their crops dry. Final Harvest: The eleventh month of the year. During this month the farmers harvest their crops before the impending cold encroaches upon their food. Moon’s Folly: The twelfth and final month of the year. During this month the cold weather begins to set in. Back to Home Page